


Past Memories

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: English, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Horror, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an 8 year old girl went missing when she's at Fredbear's Family Dinner and about 2 years later, another four children went missing, leaving only one sole survivor.</p><p>What could possibly happened to them? Unfortunately, no one knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fredbear's Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This story will start from Fredbear's Family Dinner (1985), then Pizzeria in FNAF 2 (1987), Pizzeria in FNAF (1993), and will end in Fazbear's Fright (2015)

**Chapter 1: Fredbear's Family Dinner**

 

_November 12th 1985_

_Fredbear's Family Dinner_

It's November 12th in the year of 1985, about five years after the Fredbear's Family Dinner opened his door for the people around the city. The Dinner immediately became a very famous place. The dinner is known for it's tasty food and innovative entertainment system. The dinner using two Animatronics, one resembles a bear and the other one resembles a rabbit. They both Yellow in color and they are the mascot of Fredbear's Family Dinner. Fredbear's Family Dinner is named after the bear Animatronics, Fredbear. A lot of kids with their own parents are always came to this place, just wanted to saw Fredbear and the rabbit Animatronic named as Spring Bonnie performed their ability in the show stage. Fredbear is the singer while Spring Bonnie played a musical instrument in a form of a guitar.

Like other kids in town, an 8 year old girl named Irene Fitzgerald also liked Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She's a very lovely and cute girl. Every once in a month, she always begging to her parents to go to Fredbear's Family Dinner just wanted to see her favorite Animatronics performing in the show stage. 

Today is November 12th, 1985. The day that Irene have waiting for have arrived. In the evening of the same day, the Fitzgerald family went to Fredbear's Family Dinner. Irene was very excited that she will saw her favorite Animatronics performing in the show stage. 

About 7pm, the show stage is crowded with little children and parents . One of them is the Fitzgeralds. Seconds later, the bear and rabbit Animatronics became to life. 

"Hello kiddies!" greeted the bear Animatronic. 

"Hello Fredbear!" replied all the little children in the show stage. 

"Hello kiddies!" greeted the rabbit Animatronic. 

"Hello Spring Bonnie!" replied all the children in the show stage. 

"It's good to see you all again, right Spring Bonnie?" said Fredbear while he turned his head to Spring Bonnie. 

"Yes, Fredbear. We both happy to see you all again!" said Spring Bonnie while his head turned to Fredbear and shortly he turned his head to the children again, followed by Fredbear. 

"Before you all enjoying your food, let's we sing a song, huh?" asked Fredbear. 

"Yes!!!" screamed all the children in the show stage. 

"Okay....Let's start!" said Fredbear. 

And then they sing for about 2 minutes. 

"Okay kiddies! Don't forget to eat your food!" said Fredbear. 

Irene and Jeremy then go back to their table, where their parents have waited for them. 

"How's the Animatronics performance?" asked their mother. 

"They look awesome!" replied Irene. 

"They look good" continues Jeremy. 

And then they eat their food and after they done, Irene wanted to saw the Animatronics again. 

"Can I go to the Show Stage, please?" Irene begging to his mother. 

"Okay, but just for 10 minutes" replied Irene's mother. "Jeremy, please accompany your sister" 

"No...I want to get there alone" said Irene. 

"It's dangerous honey...there are a lot of strangers here" said her mother. 

"Mommy don't have to worry about me. I'll be back in 10 minutes. I promise" said Irene. 

"Okay then" said her mother. 

Irene then walked to the Show Stage....alone. The rest of Fitzgeralds never knew that they never saw Irene again. 


	2. Irene and the Men in Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincidencetly, the Purple Man encounter Irene when she is outside the dinner. What will happen to Irene?

**Chapter 2: Irene and The Men in Purple**

Irene then arrived at the show stage and she immediately found out that the show stage is crowded with children that waited for the next Fredbear and Spring Bonnie performance. 

"It's crowded with little brat again" said Irene while she then took a step back to her table. 

But then Irene have an idea. She remembered that she can saw Fredbear and Spring Bonnie from the window outside the dinner. She then walked to the outside of the dinner and then she walked towards the window that can help her saw Fredbear and Spring Bonnie performing in the show stage. 

Little did she know, there's a car with purple color just entered the Dinner's parking lot. Inside the car, there's a man, wearing a purple shirt, looking around the parking lot and then he saw a little girl stood just outside the dinner. 

The man in purple know it's the time. 

He immediately parked his purple car and immediately got out from his car and immediately walked towards the little girl. The little girl just so busy to watched Fredbear and Spring Bonnie performing in front of children that she even didn't know that someone behind her will do something very bad to her.

When the man in purple just behind her, he immediately put both of his hand on the little girl's mouth. Irene was very shocked. She tried to screamed, but she can't. She then being dragged by the man to the back of the dinner, where that place is just nothing but dark. She then felt that something, something like hand grasped her stomach. She tried to released herself from the grasp, but she can't because the grasp is too strong. And then something just very sharp landed on her stomach. She screamed so hard. And then something sharp landed on her stomach again and again before she felt herself fell to the ground. She felt a very excruciating pain in her stomach before she heard someone's voice. 

"You know...it's not good to be alone outside the dinner...now you know... " said the voice, a male voice. "Something bad will happen to you" 

Then Irene felt something sharp landed on her chest  again and she felt a liquid flowed from the wound. She then heard a footsteps, maybe from the man that attacked her. She felt that she became more weak and weaker. She then put off her necklace and then she put her necklace on the ground before the bright gleam of light fleed from her eyes. 

15 minutes later, the rest of Fitzgeralds became anxious because Irene haven't came back. 

"Where's Irene?" asked the Mother. 

"Jeremy, can you find your sister and then bring her here? It's already dark" said the Father. 

"Okay, I'll look around" said Jeremy while he stood up and began to search for her little sister. 

Seconds later, an employee from the dinner go to the Show Stage, followed by a police car siren from the distance. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen and the Children...I'm so sorry to inform you that this place are now closed...please for all the visitors to get out from this place" said the man in the show stage. 

All the visitors, including the Fitzgeralds walked out from the dinner. When they outside from the dinner, they saw a lot of police cars surrounding the dinner and they saw some police officers ran inside the dinner. 

"Jeremy have you found your sister?" asked the father. 

"No, I haven't...I don't know where she is" replied Jeremy. 

"Maybe we should start talk to the employee" suggest the mother. 

Then the Fitzgerald walked towards the employee of Fredbear's Family Dinner. 

"Excuse me...Did you saw a little girl? An 8 year old girl with blonde hair?" asked the mother. 

"I'm so sorry madam" said the employee. "I didn't saw her...maybe you can ask the police" 

Then the Fitzgeralds walked towards the police anxiously. 

"I'm sorry officer" said the mother. "We lost our daughter" 

"I'm sorry madam...I can't help you...but you can talk to the captain" said the police officer. "I'll lead you the way" 

Then the police officer walked followed by the Fitzgeralds, and then they arrived.

 "Excuse me captain...there's a family that claim that their daughter missing" said the police officer. 

"Where?" asked the captain. 

"Here" said the mother. 

"Oh...thanks officer" said the captain while the police officer walked back. "So...your daughter's missing?" 

"Yes sir...our daughter missing" said the mother. 

"Can you tell me your daughter's description?"

"She's 8 year old...long blonde hair...brown eyes...she's wearing a necklace... " said the mother. 

"Wait...you said that she wear a necklace?" asked the captain. 

"Yes, she wear a necklace...is there something wrong?" asked the mother anxiously. 

"There's something that I have to show you" said the captain as he put out a necklace, place inside a plastic bag with a "Evidence" text labeled in the plastic bag. 

"Oh my God...it's our daughter necklace" said the father. "Where did you found it?" 

"In the back...in a...pool of blood" replied the captain. "I'm so sorry..."

"It means....Oh my God..." said the mother as she cried so hard while the father hugged Jeremy very tightly. 

The Fitzgeralds cannot believe that their younger kids has been murdered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the story will take place in 1987. 
> 
> What will happen? Stay tuned!


	3. Surprise, Elizabeth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 years after the incident that took the life of Irene Fitzgerald happened and Fredbear's Family Dinner closed shortly afterwards due to low customers. 
> 
> This chapter will tell you about a girl named Elizabeth Alistair who found out that she being surprised by something that she never expect.

**Chapter 3: Suprise, Elizabeth!**

 

June 26th 1987

The sunlight streamed through the window of the white painted room. A form of a girl still laying up in her bed, snuggling with her pillow. The door to her bedroom creaked open slowly and pairs of bare feet walked inside. 

The girl slowly opened her both amber eyes, just to see a tall, red haired, and amber eyes form of her 12 year old brother. 

"What are you doing inside my bedroom?" the girl murmured. 

"Nothing" replied her brother shortly. "Didn't you remember what day is it today?" 

"Remember what?" said the girl while she ruffling her own brown hair. "Please tell me" 

Then she saw both of her parents walked inside her bedroom, with a smile in their face. 

"Happy 10th birthday, Elizabeth" said her mother while she walked towards her and then she kissed her forehead, followed by her father doing the same thing. 

"Thanks, Mama and Papa" the girl yawned and then she sitting up. 

"Robby, you say that you have a present for your sister" the mother said. 

"Oh yeah, I almost forget about it" the red haired said while he put out a small present wrapped with colorful paper and then he gave the present to his sister. "There it is" 

Elizabeth's amber eyes glowed happily as she opened tore into present and she pulled out a red colored Fox plushie. 

"It's Foxy!" the girl squealed, hugging the plushie into her chest. "How do you know that I love Foxy?" 

"I just know" her brother replied with smiling. "When we always go to Freddy's, you just wanted to see Foxy. So, when we go there last week, I brought it for your birthday present" 

"Thank you so much for the present" the girl said while she hugged her brother tightly. 

"Alright Robby, Elizabeth" their father smiled. "It's time to get ready to celebrate your birthday"

"Get ready? We're going somewhere?" asked the girl. 

"Of course, honey" their mother smiled. "Can you guess where we'll going to?" 

"Umm...I have no idea" replied the recently birthday girl. 

"We're going to FREDDY'S!" said their father and mother simultaneously.

"REALLY? Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth squealed. 

"Of course not, honey. We all know how much you love the place" said their mother gently. "Now you both have to get ready!" 

"But wait! Who will also attend my birthday party?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Of course all of your classmates and also some of your brother's friends" her mother replied. "Now, get yourself ready for your birthday party. We're leaving in about half an hour" 

"This is the best birthday ever!" Elizabeth beamed, hoping off the bed and racing out of the door towards the bathroom. 

"Well, she looks very excited" Robby said. 

"This is all because of you" his father said. "You made your sister very happy" 

"You did a very good job" said his mother while she rubbing his red hair. "Now also get yourself ready" 

"Okay" Robby replied as he left his sister room and then followed by his parents. 

 

Too bad that they didn't know something very terrible will happen at the end of the day... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth looks very excited because she will having a birthday in her favorite place! What will happen when Elizabeth and her family are there? 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. At Freddy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will tell you what happen when Elizabeth and her family in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

**Chapter 4: At Freddy's**

 

"WE'RE HERE!" Elizabeth squealed, bouncing up and down while she got her seatbelt off and her father started to turn. 

"Elizabeth!" her father chastised. "Get your seatbelt back on! Or we'll get back home!" 

Elizabeth then put her seatbelt back on. Elizabeth then saw his brother bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

"Robby, don't you dare to laugh at me!" Elizabeth said while she landed a fist in her brother shoulder. 

"AWW... That hurts!" Robby said while he held the pain. 

And then Robby landed his fist on his sister shoulder. 

"Hey stop that!" their mother chastised. 

The family of four walked into the Pizzeria. Elizabeth was nearly bounced up and down in excitement when she saw the Pizzeria has been decorated beautifully. Behind the front desk, there's a sign "Happy 10th Birthday, Elizabeth!" written in it. Suddenly, Elizabeth dragged Robby forwards with astonishing strength. 

"C'mon Robby!" Elizabeth said while she kept dragged her brother by his black jacket to the dining room. 

When they got there, both of them were amazed by the decorations. In the show stage, there's a sign "Happy 10th Birthday Elizabeth!" written in it, colorful star banner hanged in the ceiling, and a row of colorful birthday hat placed on top of the dining table. 

"It's so beautiful" Elizabeth said in excitement. 

"You're right" continues Robby. "This room is very well decorated" 

Then they felt something put on their shoulder. When they both turned around, they saw their parents has been standing behind them. 

"This room looks beautiful, right?" their mother asked. 

"Yes it is" replied Elizabeth. 

Then Elizabeth hugged both of her parents. 

"Now go! Find your friends!" her mother said while she turned her head to Robby. "Robby, keep an eye on your sister" 

"I'll keep an eye on her" Robby replied as his shirt being dragged again by his sister. 

When the brother and sister walked through the well decorated room, both of them saw a tall and little chubby 10 year old girl with long blonde hair and lovely violet blue eyes. 

"Lexy!" Elizabeth shouted her name and immediately sprinted toward her. 

"Hey, Elizabeth!" Lex said while she hugged Elizabeth. "Happy birthday, Elizabeth!" 

"Thank you, Lexy" Elizabeth said as she detached the hug. 

"Do you see Felix?" Robby asked. 

"Well...he's with his brother, Garrett...in the Kids Cove" Lex replied while she pointed her finger to the entrance to Kids Cove. "But before you both go, I want to give you my birthday present"

Elizabeth then received a box covered with yellow colored paper. 

"Thanks for the present!" Elizabeth said. 

"Anytime" Lex replied and then walked off to somewhere else. 

Both of them then took a walk to the entrance of Kids Cove and found a tall 12 year old boy with brown hair and pair of blue eyes. Right beside him, there's an 11 year old with Black hair and pair of brown eyes. 

"Hey, Felix! Hey, Garrett!" Robby greeted. 

"Hey, Robby!" Felix greeted back while Garrett just waved his hand to Robby. 

"Where's your Sister? I wanna see her" Garrett said as he spotted a blonde girl stood behind her brother. 

"Well, Happy birthday, Elizabeth!" Garrett said as he handshaking his friends sister. 

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth!" Felix added. "You both guys did a very great job at picking this place!" 

"Yeah, looks great isn't it?" Elizabeth asked to both of her brother friends. 

"Not just great...It's awesome!" Felix replied. 

"I totally agree with you, Felix" Garrett added. 

"Well, here's a birthday present from both of us and we hope you like it!" Garrett said as he handed two wrapped with colored paper box to Elizabeth. 

"Thanks Felix! Thanks Garrett!" Elizabeth said as she received two presents box from Garrett. 

"I'll accompany my sister to greet with her other friends. You both enjoy the party!" Robby said. 

"Don't worry! We'll enjoy the party!" Felix said. 

"Okay then, see you both again soon!" said Robby as he took a step forward to the exit of Kids Cove and followed by his sister. 

About 15 minutes later, all the invited has been gathered around the dining room and then the Animatronics in the show stage started to come to life. The spotlight below one of the Animatronics turned on. 

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" shouted the brown colored, chubby, and a bear like Animatronic. "But first, I'll introduce myself! My name is Toy Freddy! I'm the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" 

Then a voice echoed from the left made the bear like Animatronic and the spectators turned to the source of the sound. 

"Hey, you're not the only one that become Freddy Fazbear's Pizza mascot!" said the Animatronics in the left as the spotlight above him turned on and revealing a tall, blue colored, rabbit like Animatronic. "I'm also one of the mascot of this restaurant!" 

"Well I'm sorry! What can I call you?" said Toy Freddy while he turned his head to forward, facing the spectators. 

"You can call me..." said the rabbit like Animatronic while he turned his head to spectators. "Toy Bonnie" 

"Don't forget me!" Then a voice, more like a woman voice echoed from the right made both of the Animatronics and the spectators turned their head to the source of the sound. Then the spotlight turned on above the source of the sound, revealing a yellow, short, and chicken like Animatronic. 

Then she turned her head to the rest of the Animatronics. 

"You both can call me..." said the Chicken like Animatronic. "Toy Chica and I also part of the mascot!" 

The spectators clapped their hands. 

"I think we have a party here!" said Toy Bonnie as he turned his head to Toy Freddy. 

"I think you're right, Toy Bonnie!" replied Toy Freddy. "We are here to celebrate our friend's 10th birthday, Elizabeth Alistair!" 

Then all the spectators and the mascot see Elizabeth while they clapped their hands. 

"How about if we sing a birthday song to our friend!" said Toy Freddy. 

"It's a great idea, Freddy!" replied Toy Chica. 

"Okay, let's sing a song!" said Toy Freddy as he put his microphone close to his mouth and began to sang, followed by all the spectators, except for Elizabeth. 

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Elizabeth_

_Happy birthday to you_

Elizabeth cried with joy slowly as a big, tall, and delicious birthday with glowing 10 sign on the top and cake being placed in the show stage, right in front of Toy Freddy. 

"For Elizabeth, please come forward to Show Stage!" said Toy Freddy. 

Elizabeth then walked slowly to Show Stage. When she got there, she then blew up the candle on top of the cake. All the spectators clapped their hands again. 

"Now, please for all of you to enjoy the food that has been provided and enjoy the party!" said Toy Freddy. 

Then all the spectators started to split up while the mascots started to sang another song. 

"Well it's looks great, huh?" Robby asked to his sister. 

"Not just great...It's awesome!" replied Elizabeth in joy. 

A few minutes later, Elizabeth, Robby, Felix, Garrett, and Lex had wandered into the arcade section, looking at all the neat games and consols. The gang then split up. Felix, Garrett , and Lex playing some game consoles, while Robby and Elizabeth looked around the Arcade section, before they both went to Prize Corner, where there are a lot of Elizabeth's friend waiting to get a Present from the Marionette. 

Then they both approached Marionette. When they arrived, the Marionette gave a present to Robby and then to Elizabeth. 

Both of them then opened the present that Marionette gave to them. Robby the pulled out a Foxy Plushie from the box while Elizabeth got a Golden Freddy plushie from the box. 

"Wow, a Golden Freddy plushie! I never seen this one"

Her face lit up as she smiled at the Marionette. 

"Thank you!" she chirped. 

Then they walked back. When they walked back, Elizabeth heard something.

"Be careful!" shout the voice as Elizabeth stopped and looked around. 

"Be careful! Don't follow bear in gold" said the voice again. 

Robby noticed his sister stopped and her dark brown eyes looked around. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" Robby asked. 

"Umm...there's a voice...a girl voice" Elizabeth replied. 

"Girl's voice? I don't hear it" Robby said. "Maybe you just hallucinating" 

"Uhh...maybe you're right" Elizabeth Sai as she took a deep breath. 

"Now, where we are going to?" Robby asked. 

"How about if we go to Kids Cove to see Toy Foxy and Foxy?"

"That's a great idea, my little sister" Robby said while he rubbed his sister brown hair. "Let's go!" 

The they both walked out from Prize Corner and walked into Kids Cove. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, someone will got lured by the bear in golden...who is it? 
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> BTW, When Elizabeth heard a girl's voice after she received a present from the Marriontte, you maybe know who's voice is that if you read my Fanfic from the first place.


	5. Got Lured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, someone will got lured by Golden Freddy. Who's got lured?

**Chapter 5: Got Lured**

 

After a rousing chorus of happy birthday and Elizabeth played with all of her friends, it's was time for cake and Ice cream. 

"You've got something on your face" Robby teased. 

"Huh? Where?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Right here!" he cackled, tapping her nose leaving frosting on it. 

"Ew! Not cool, Robby!" Elizabeth whined before grinning evilly and smashing a cake in his face. 

"Robby! Elizabeth!" their mother chastised. "That's enough!" 

Both Robby and Elizabeth went silent immediately. 

"Mommy, Mr and Mrs. Alistair, I need to go to the restroom" Garrett said. 

"Okay, honey, but don't too long and be careful!" his mother told him and then Garrett skipped off. 

The 11 year old boy had gotten himself cleaned off and was on way back to the party when a gleam of golden caught his eye. Garrett then approached and just to see a Golden Freddy stood right in front of a door with "Employees Only" sign written in it. 

"Freddy!" Garrett  beamed rushing forwards and embracing the golden bear. 

The bear turned around and then looking down at the boy. 

"Hey, little kid" Golden Freddy started. "Are you lost? 

"Nope" Garrett replied. "I just coming back from the restroom and then I found you here!" 

"Oh I see that...you looks cool in that outfit!" praised the Golden Freddy. 

"Thank you! It's for my friend's birthday party!"

"Is it now?" Golden Freddy asked. "Well, how about if I show you a very special room in the back?" 

"What's in it?"

"Let me asked you this...do you have favorite characters?" 

"Uh huh" Garrett nodded. "My favorite character is Freddy" 

"Well...how about if you meet him and rest of the gang? There's a special party room with cake an pizza and the best thing is...you can play with the characters all day!

"REALLY!?" Garrett squealed. "Can I bring my brother and my friends too?" 

"Sure, why not?" Golden Freddy asked. "I'll be waiting right here when you get back" 

Garrett nodded happily and then skipped off. 

"Ah there you are!" Felix breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged his little brother. "What took you so long? I've been searched everywhere for you!" 

"I'm sorry! And by the way, I found something on my way back" Garrett squealed. "He said that there a special room in the back where we can play with the characters all day!" 

"Can we come too?" Lex asked. 

"Why you think I come here?" Garrett asked. "C'mon!" 

The group got up from their chair and followed Garrett towards the "Employees Only" door. Then they found the bear, the Golden bear. 

"Hey there boys and girls!" the golden bear started. "Who's ready to meet the gang?" 

"Excuse me..." Elizabeth started. "If you Freddy... Why you gold?" 

"I'm Freddy's big brother" the Golden bear started. "And you must be the birthday girl?" 

Elizabeth nodded. 

"Well, birthday girl, this will be a birthday you'll never forget" the Gooden bear chuckled. "Now follow me" 

The golden bear started away, the five children in a line behind the golden bear. 

"I don't think this is a good idea" Elizabeth mumbled. Her amber eyes flicking towards Golden Freddy as he led them towards the back room. "Something's off" 

"Don't worry! Everything's gonna be okay. You can trust me" Robby told her gently. 

"Okay then" Elizabeth said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett didn't know if he do a really big mistake... 
> 
> In the next chapter, I think you know what will happen to those kids... 
> 
> Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if you encounter some grammar and spelling errors in the Story! I know it'll ruining your reading experience! 
> 
> This work also will be released on my DeviantArt page: www.fahrezaarubusman45.deviantart.com


End file.
